mi razon para vivir
by Nessie de Black
Summary: edward, bella y nessie salen a pasear un sábado y pasan por una tienda de mascotas y nessie se aferra a que quiere un pececito.¿convensera a edward de que se lo compre?...  el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la trama xD  .


**Mi razón para vivir.**

Edward pov.

Era sábado y por lo general los sábados salíamos en la tarde solo yo, mi esposa Bella y mi hija Renesmee… o Nessie como le gustaba que le dijeran, en especial Jacob.

Estábamos paseando por la plaza cuando pasamos alado de una ienda de mascotas.

-papi, papi, papi.- dijo Nessie mientras saltaba como ranita.

-¿que paso princesa?-pregunte

-cómprame una mascota de esa tienda- dijo y la apunto.

-nena ya tienes muchos animales- le dije y me agache para quedar a su altura.

-no es cierto-dijo y se cruzo de brazos

-Nessie, tienes 2 tortugas, 3 pajaritos, 1 conejo,1 hámster y un perro- ella se sorprendió cunado dije "perro"

-no tengo un perro- dijo

- ¿y Jacob?- pregunte

-Jacob no es un perro!- dijo y se volvió a cruzar de brazos

-no crees que tienes muchos animales?- pregunto Bella.

-no mami, no tengo un pez y yo ¡quiero uno!-dijo y volvió a apuntar a la tienda.

-esta bien, te comprare uno-dije y nessie se puso a dar brinquitos y a aplaudir, entramos a la tienda y ella se fue donde estaban los peces, habían de todos colores y tamaños.

-¿cual te gusta?-pregunte

- no se, hay muchos- dijo viendo las peceras

-elige el que quieras-le dije

- no se papi-

-cualquiera Nessie, todos son peces-

-¡ya se!-grito

-¿Cuál?- pregunte

-¡uno de cada uno!-dijo

-¿uno de cada uno? Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-si-

- no Nessie-le dije

-por favor-dijo y puso cara de borrego a medio morir

-3 peces con sus parejas, si quieres- le dije ya que no podía resistirme a esa carita

-¡gracias!-dijo y me abrazo.

-quierooo, ese azul- dijoy apunto a un pez que estaba separado de los demás

- ese es un pez Beta y debe de estar separado de los demás ya que se pelea-dijo el vendedor

-ok- dije

-cual otro quieres?-pregunto bella

Nessie paso del otro lado de la tienda para ver que otros peces habían.

-ese- y señalo a unos peces payaso

El vendedor los saco de la pecera y los metió en una bolsita con agua.

-cual mas-dije

Ella siguió dando vueltas buscando mas peces.

-eso chiquititos- dijo

-¿los guppy?-pregunto el vendedor

-si los puppy- dijo Nessie

-guppy Nessie, guppy-le corregí

-si esos- volvió a decir

El vendedor hizo lo mismo que con los anteriores.

-muy bien Nessie, elije un pez mas-le dije y ella asintió.

-quiero…!ese!-dijo y apunto a un pequeños pez color amarillo, el vendedor hizo lo mismo que con los otros y los puso en el mostrador.

-que pecera quiere?- me pregunto el vendedor

-¿Nessie?- le dije a mi hija que solo veía a sus nuevos peces

-cualquiera papi-dijo

-deme la rectangular y la redonda-le dije al chico

-ok- dijo ya las metió en una bolsa y me las entrego, nessie tomo a

los peces mientras yo pagaba.

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ahí buscamos mi auto y nos subimos a el.

Estábamos llendo a la mansión cullen y nessie se puso a ponerle nombres a sus peces.

-tu serás pip-le dijo al pez beta.

-¿y porque pip?-pregunto bella

-por que se me ocurrió y me gusto

-a ok- dijo bella

-ustedes serán sol y luna- le dijo a los peses payaso

-ustedes rubi y diamante- le dijo a los guppys

- y tu-le dijo al ultimo pez-espagueti.

Pronto llegamos a la mansión, nessie se bajo corriendo, todavía no había llegado a la pueta y alice ya estaba frente a ella.

-tia-le dijo a alice-¡mira mis peces-

-son muy lindos- dijo alice

-¡Nessie! Me trajiste la cena-dijo emmett

-no, mis peces no son para comer-dijo mientras los abrazaba

-nessie, ve a tu cuarto y cuarto y ponlos en su pecera- le ordene a nessie

-si papi- dijo y subió a su cuarto cantando una cancioncita que va mas o menos así:

"pececito, pececito, pececito, tengo un pececito o mejor dicho seis pececitos…"

Subí sin hacer hasta su cuarto y pude verla sacando los peces de la bolsa a la pecera mientras seguía cantando…

-pececito, pececito, ¡pececcito!-dijo gritando ya que por poco se cae.

-pececito malo, no vuelvas a hacer eso!-dijo en tono de regaño.

En fin, termino de pasarlos a la peceray se les quedo viendo por un rato, luego, voltio a ver atrás y vio que yo estaba ahí.

-gracias papi- dijo y corrió a abrazarme

-de nada pequeña- dije y bese su frente.

No había cosa que mas me gustara que ver a mi única hija feliz.

Era mi razón para vivir además de mi esposa y me familia…

**FIN.**


End file.
